


Saturday Night Fever

by Missy_dee811



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this conversation on <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/143331320051/dreamcatchersdaughter-i-had-some-sinful">Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this conversation on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/143331320051/dreamcatchersdaughter-i-had-some-sinful).

Steve was sitting on the armchair. Hints of stubble on his cheeks, visible in the dim light coming through the parted curtains. The moon was high in the sky.

The smooth line of muscle down his torso glistened with sweat. It had been a long night. They were taking their time.

The bottle on the table beside him was open. Squeezing an ample amount of lube into his palm, he took his thick, hard cock in his hands, stroking up and down. There was pre-come dripping down the head.

 

Tony had moved from the bed as Bucky lay there, having opened him up to the sounds of Steve and him kissing; the headiness with which their lips met. The groans that escaped into Steve’s mouth as Tony fucked him, first with his tongue, then with his fingers. The way Steve’s hands roamed down the soldier’s body until Bucky was choking back the sound of his orgasm hitting him all at once.

Steve had licked the lines of come on his stomach with a desperate need. Tony crawled over and captured Bucky’s lips. Biting down on the lower one as Bucky ran his hands through his hair. “You’re amazing,” whispered Bucky as his finger found Tony’s opening. He pressed in easily, the walls still slick with lube from before.

 

Tony’s mouth watered as he licked his lips. He wanted to get down on his knees and taste him again but Steve had other plans for tonight.

Bucky approached him from behind and grabbed his leaking cock in his hands – both flesh and metal. Tony threw his head back onto Bucky’s shoulders. “You like that, don’t you? Tell me what you want,” whispered Bucky into Tony’s ear as he nibbled on it. Tony groaned, unable to find the words he needed, too caught up in the sensation of Bucky’s hand, slick with lube, bringing him one step closer to the edge.

Steve looked up to see them, just as Bucky bit down on Tony’s neck, a growing bruise forming. Surely only one of many. Bucky wrapped his metal hand around Tony’s neck, his head still on his shoulders. “You’re not going to remember your name when we’re done with you,” he threatened. He let go just as Tony started panting. Steve didn’t need to see Tony’s eyes to know there was little left of his deep brown irises; his pupils blown wide in ecstasy.

Bucky turned to look at Steve, the ring making his cock redder than usual. He raised his gaze until their eyes met. “Ready?”

Steve nodded in agreement.

Bucky pushed Tony towards him. Steve reached out, wrapping a hand around his hip, “Come sit, darling.” Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and did as he was told. With his back pressed against Steve’s chest, as his hands wrapped around his waist, Tony lowered himself onto Steve’s throbbing cock.

 

Bucky had made sure to open him – his ass in the air, his knees tucked below him – while Steve pumped into his mouth. “Just like that… Oh, fuck –” said Steve as he came on Tony’s lips, which he licked eagerly. Steve could hardly believe his eyes.

He moved to sit on the bed next to Tony and cupped his cheek, leaning into Tony’s parted mouth. Steve couldn’t care less: he could still taste himself on Tony's red and swollen lips. Tony melted into his kiss as Bucky brought him to the edge.

 

Bucky walked over and ran his hands through Tony’s hair as he threw his head back. His metal finger ghosting over Tony’s lips as they parted. “You’re so… desperate today.” Tony smiled, closing his heavily lidded eyes.

With his eager tongue, he licked the head of Bucky’s cock as Steve thrust into him, filling him up.

Bucky’s used his free hand to put a ring on Tony’s dripping cock. He choked on Bucky’s thick, hard dick in his mouth, taken aback by his wandering hands. Bucky pulled out and massaged his throat. “Safeword?”

Tony closed his eyes – he hadn’t remembered opening them – and said in a gravely voice unlike his own, “Italy.”

Steve hadn’t stopped thrusting and was now playing with Tony’s nipple. His kissed his shoulder and whispered words of encouragement and praise as he and Bucky continued to fuck him.

Bucky’s nails dug into his shoulders as he came. Steve gripped his hips tighter as he thrust deeper. Tony’s scream was silenced as he swallowed the last drop dripping out of Bucky’s dick as he pulled away.

He lowered himself onto Tony’s dick. Tony kissed his shoulder and nibbled on his ear as Bucky reached for Steve’s bottom lip and bit down. Steve gripped Tony tighter and Tony let his nails dig into Bucky’s thighs as Bucky fucked himself on Tony’s dick.

Steve was very close but he wanted to wait until Tony was screaming his and Bucky’s name before coming again.

The ring would only delay the inevitable.

He pulled Tony closer to him and turned his head to capture him in a merciless kiss. “Fuck…” Bucky was straddling him, his legs dangling from the arms of the chair. Tony’s cock filling him up. Steve had slowed but hadn’t stopped pounding into him just as Bucky’s metal arm dug into his back and he let out a moan.

The three of them continued for awhile, letting the various sensations, whispered declarations of love, and the dizzying release of endorphins take them on a ride.

Finally, a wave of ecstasy left Tony awash. He was screaming into the night. Bucky dotted his cheeks, cupped in his hands, with kisses. Tony held onto his thigh, sinking his nails into the hard muscle, earning a groan from Bucky. Steve ran his hands down Bucky’s back, gripping his ass, as he kissed along Tony’s shoulder.

“Come for us,” whispered Steve into his ear and he did. His come dripped out of Bucky, as the soldier stood up, and onto his shaking legs. “Steve, I think he’s had enough, haven’t you,” said Bucky massaging Tony’s scalp. Tony groaned as he rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm, and pushing Steve to the edge. The super soldier came as Bucky bit down on his shoulder from behind the chair. “You’re both so beautiful.”

Both Steve and Tony turned to face him. Steve turned and captured Tony’s lips. “You’re gorgeous and you felt amazing.”

Bucky helped Tony to his feet; he melted in his arms. Bucky smiled softly into his hair as Steve came around and kissed his shoulder before reached for his hand and dragging him back to bed. “Tony needs to rest and so should we, Bucky.”

Tony stood before Steve, about to crawl into bed to nestle with Bucky. There were bite marks along his neck, collarbone, and shoulder. There were finger marks on his shoulders, waist, and hips. He licked his lips and Steve pushed him onto the bed, gently tugging on his nipples as he explored his body. He let out a moan as Bucky moved to join them. “So much for sleeping,” he said as Tony reached up, grabbed his arm, and pulling him down. “Kiss me, again, please.”

“When you ask like that…”

 

In the morning, Tony ducked out from under Steve’s arm. Bucky stirred as Tony moved but didn’t wake. Tony grabbed, from the floor beside the bed, Bucky’s shirt and Steve’s pants, both of which were big on him, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like the super soldiers to sleep so late and he needed coffee.

He walked into the kitchen at Stark Tower and was happy to see a pot of coffee was already brewing. He heard someone coughing behind him and turned around. Clint was choking on his coffee. “Jesus, Stark, they went to town.”

Behind them, Bucky laughed. Steve, at least, had managed to flush light red but Tony wore his marks with pride. “Clint, just because no one’s fucking you, doesn’t mean you to have to give Tony a hard time,” said Bucky laughing.

Clint dropped his mug in the sink and walked out with Tony yelling, “Hey, don’t break my stuff!”

Bucky was doubled over laughing and Steve was trying to contain his smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/143354178226/saturday-night-fever).


End file.
